


don't know what i'm gon' do; cause everybody wants you

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Older Characters, jealous!luke, they're in their late teens early 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Luke Patterson was not jealous ok? He was a 17-year-old boy, he didn't get jealous.No way in hell. Watching Julie interact with the other bands at the bar they were playing at, did not make his heart pound, and his urge to rip his hair out was definitely not affected by the sly smirks the guys were giving each other as they flirted with her.- or in which luke is jealous. that's the fic.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 376
Collections: JATP FF





	don't know what i'm gon' do; cause everybody wants you

Luke Patterson was not jealous ok? He was a 17-year-old boy, he didn't get jealous.

No way in hell. Watching Julie interact with the other bands at the bar they were playing at, did not make his heart pound. The urge to rip his hair out was definitely not affected by the sly smirks the guys were giving each other as they flirted with her.  
  
Julie looked amazing tonight, so it was no surprise she had lots of guys flirting with her. She was wearing a tight red dress that had made his jaw drop when he picked her up, something Flynn had picked out for her, and her trusty pair of white converse. Luke bit down on his bottom lip as he watched her.

She looked ethereal. God, it was so unfair. 

After what felt like ages, she finally seemed to get bored with the conversation, and she walked over to him.

"Hey..." She said with a small smile and he quickly fixed his face, smiling back at her. "Hey. You having fun?" He asked. She nodded, looking down at her sneakers before back up at him.  
  
"I'm uh, I'm kind of cold. And I know you told me to bring a jacket but I forgot and I was wondering if-" She didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence before Luke shoved his jacket into her arms.  
  
He looked away as she slipped it on, his eyes meeting one of the assholes. The other boy smirked at him, and Luke wanted to hurl.

Instead, he balled up his hand into a fist. "You ready to sing?" His words came out rough and stilted, and Julie narrowed her eyes at him. "You ok?" He nodded quickly, and she looked at him even more suspiciously.  
  
"Luke..." She started, looking at him, a confused expression on her face. She noticed where he was looking and after a moment of silence, she quietly mumbled, "oh."

He looked at her, and she smiled at him. "Luke Patterson... are you-are you jealous?" He scoffed shaking his head. 

"What? No." Julie pulls his jacket around her tighter and all Luke can think about is how cute she looks. Her voice brings him out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm not interested in any of them." He looked at her with confusion written on his face. "I like you, Luke. Not any of them." His heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, and she smiles at him before rising onto her tiptoes and kissing him, warm and deep. Her chapstick tastes like vanilla. He pulls her closer and wraps an arm around her waist.  
  
They pull apart after a long moment, and he scratched the back of his neck as he spoke. "I was a _little_ bit jealous." Julie laughed, pressing a warm hand against his chest. "A _little_?"  
  
He just kissed her again in response.


End file.
